totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień w którym gwiazdy błysną!
Chris: Niedowierzaliście! Stał dumnie przed wejściem. Chris: A jednak! Dzisiaj rozpoczynamy gwiazdorski sezon. Wymachiwał rączkami. Chris: Piętnaście gwiazd z poprzednich sezonów, które nienagannie zasługują by tutaj być. Każde z nich było wspaniałą indywidualnością. Każde z nich zaszło lub zdobyło tytuł championa. Camilie: Oprócz mnie.. Chris: Oj tam.. ciesz się, że możesz brać w tym udział. Camilie: Powiedział ten co chciał zawiesić karierę. Camilie: Ju-hu! Chris: Meh! Olewać cię. Stanął przed kamerą. Chris: Zostaje mi tylko was ponaglić by wygodnie zasiąść, skupić wzrok i dać się oczarować temu sezonowi! Oto Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie! Samolot, Luk bagażowy Nad niebem mknął rozpadający się samolot, gdzie w środku kisiła się nasza gwiazdorska obsada. Gdzieś przy skrzyniach siedziała grupka. Xavier: Mroczne wejście! Siedział z poparzoną twarzą i ramionami. Xavier: Znowu opętam to show. Paolo: Ooo! Przysiadł się obok. Paolo: Więc będzie fajowo! Ty też powracasz. ^^ Xavier: Wypad tłuściochu.. Odepchnął go z miejsca. Alejandro: Cudownie złośliwy z ciebie człowiek. Heather: Coś o tym wiem.. Alejandro: I ty kochanie jesteś tutaj również? Przymilił się do niej. Heather: Złaź mi z oczu. Blaineley: No halo halo! Rozpanoszyła się na samym środku. Blaineley: Jak ktoś ma być w centrum uwagi to ja! Heather: Starucha po trzydziestce w programie. Blaineley: Wypraszam sobie. Jestem o niebo lepsza nawet od ciebie. Victor: Ktoś mówi coś o zajebistości? Wyskoczył przed wszystkich. Victor: Chwaląc się powiem, że żadne z was nie dorasta mi do pięt. Jen: Oh czyżby? Stanęła wprost przed nim. Jen: Słabo to widzę. Przymrużyła oczy. Jen: Zero ciała i pewnie zero kondycji. Victor: Hah! Jest więcej kondycji niż sądzisz. Chciał stanąć na jednej ręce, jednak „przypadkowo” ślizgnął się. Beth: Ooo co za fajowa sztuczka! Klaskała kiedy upadł. Lindsay: Pokazy na żywo. Beth: To były czasy kiedy byłam w cyrku. Nagle Blaineley coś zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem. Blaineley: Jako kobieta z brodą. Ekhm. Lindsay: Też znam sztuczkę! Kiedyś jak przekręciłam kulką wszystko zniknęło. LeShawna: A nie wpadła ci myśl, że to cwaniaczki z osiedla!? Lindsay: Ale to było w bloku. Noah: Błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie. Wywrócił oczami i przerzucił kartką. LeShawna: Jeśli ktoś jest w czymś dobry to tylko czarna. Machnęła rączką i stanowczo kiwnęła głową. Gwen: Spokojnie LeShawna. Wstała i oparła się obok. Gwen: Mówisz to do blondynek. Noah: Prawda. Choć każda dziewczyna na swój sposób jest głupio mądra. LeShawna: A w nos za to chcesz? Noah: A mylę się? Zatkało ją na chwilę. Noah: Właśnie. Duncan: Haha taki nerd a tak wam dopieka. Ostrzył sobie scyzoryk. Courtney: I co cię tak bawi!? Duncan: Twój widok w tym zapyziałym samolocie? Courtney: Phi to tylko przejściowe. Ale lepiej nie udawaj troski. Duncan: Mówi ta której z nikim nie wyszło. Courtney: Taak. Słyszy to z ust tego co nie był niezbyt skory by mnie zaspokoić. Nagle coś w nim zadrżało. Ta się uśmiechnęła i odeszła na bok. Nagle jednak oberwała drzwiami. Camilie: Woo.. ktoś tutaj stał? Courtney: Za kogo się uważasz? Obsunęła się na bok jeszcze bardziej wkurzona. Camilie: Przybyłam was poinformować. Jesteśmy nad miejscem! Beth: Hurra! Lindsay: Pewnie będzie cudowne! Camilie: Emm.. raczej. Wywróciła oczami i pochwyciła za klamkę. Camilie: Miłego lądowania. Wycedziła uśmiechem i pociągnęła. Nagle luk się otworzył i wszyscy razem z tym co się znajdowało na pokładzie zostało zrzucone na dół. Wyspa, Plaża Zawodnicy z hukiem spadli prosto na plażę. Kilka z nich wylądowało na drzewach, kilki szczęśliwie wylądowało na piasku, kilku do wody. No.. na nieszczęście jeszcze paru zostało przygniecionych przez skrzynie, liny i inne dziwne rzeczy. Ogarniali się przez dłużsża chwilę i wyłazili. Akurat na miejscu czekał Chris, który przez ten cały czas śmiał się z nich. Chris: Witajcie moje kochane gwiazdy na naszej starej, przechodzonej replice Wawanakwy! Courtney: Na poważnie? Oburzona wstała i wypięła się na Chrisa. Courtney: Znowu nudny sezon na wyspie!? Blaineley: Właśnie McLean! Nie wspomnę, że ciągle nasze imiona myliliście. Courtney: Nie przechodzi mi to przez gardło, ale tak. Zgadzam się z nią. Jednak z nieprzejmującym wyrazem twarzy Chris stał i udawał. Courtney: Słuchasz mnie Chris!? Chris: Skończyłaś? Courtney: No… Przymrużył oczy dając znak, żeby przestała bo wyleci. Chris: Zaczniemy hucznie i od zadania. Noah: Cudownie… Sierra: No nie? Noah: Nadal niekumata… Sierra: Obraziłeś Cody’ego!? Strzelił facepalma. Chris: No więc.. nieszczęśliwie wylądowaliście w złym miejscu. Nagle rozległy się jęki niezadowolenia. Chris: Szybko, szybko. Cody: Moment.. a co z naszymi rzeczami? Chris: Rzeczami? Udał zdziwionego. Chris: Przecież to jakaś bezludna wyspa. Nawet pokoju zwierzeń nie mamy. Gwen: Mhh.. postarałeś się. Chris: Ahh spijam tyle zasług. Dobrza! Na górę! Wyspa, Klif Po kolei zawodnicy przybiegali prosto na klif. Na końcu tego łańcucha znajdował się Noah jak i Beth. Noah: Normalnie uwielbiam takie wędrówki. Zasapany przysiadł na skale. Beth: Padam.. I tak zrobiła, miażdżąc go. Lindsay: Oj Beth! Już przed kimś się płaszczysz? Nie wolno tak szybko zarywać. Chris: Czy można przejść do meritum? Camilie: Pytasz się ich? Serio? Cortney: TY!!! Miała w oczach dziwny obłęd, gdy tylko się pojawiła. Camilie: Oo.. chyma mam pierwszego wroga! Chris: Gratulacje, ale posuń się! Odepchnął ją na bok. Chris: Powinienem częściej ich olewać. Heather: Stoimy tu Chris!!! Chris: No tak.. Wywrócił oczami. Chris: Ignorując wasze gadanie ja będę gadał. Gwen: Wciąż to robisz. Sierra: Ciii! Pozwól mu mówić! Chris: Dziękuję. Sierra: Proszę. Chris: Więc w tym sezonie będziecie brali udział w zadaniach które miały już miejsce w poprzednich sezonach a które były równie niebezpieczne bo przezabawne! I jak zauważyliście, większość z was jest samą szychą poprzednich sezonów. Nagle zaczął się śmiać. Chris: Ahh dobre czasy. Uspokoił się z lekka. Chris: No to nie muszę przedstawiać wam tego kultowego zadania. Jakim jest skok z klifu. Victor: Pfff.. Machnął ręką. Victor: Żałosne wyzwanie. Wygram to na luzie. Jen: Ta jasne. Ja wygram i ja założę drużynę która na pewno wygra cały sezon. Victor: Haha jasne. Już to widzę. Chris: Podoba mi się zapał, ale to nowość! Nie ma żadnych oficjalnych drużyn! Nagle zapanowało wielkie zdumienie. Heather: To żart!? Xavier: Mwahaha! Paolo: Yay! Wszyscy będą moimi przyjaciółmi. Objął Beth i Lindsay z całej radości. Jedna z nich nie kryła zauroczenia. Alejandro: Czemu panikujesz? Uśmiechnął się do niej. Alejandro: Nie znajdziesz marionetek do sojuszu? Heather: Proszę cię. Bój się o twój tyłek. Alejandro: Jędrny i seksowny. Specjalnie się wypiął przed nią. Heather: Przestań! Alejandro: Wiem o czym pomyślałaś. Heather: Uhh.. nie masz pojęcia jak mnie wkurzasz. Chris: To nigdy się nie znudzi. A zadanie? Wspomniałeś, że bardzo łatwe. Victor: Ba. Chris: No nie do końca, bowiem! W zbiorniku wodnym znajdują się miłe niespodzianki. Lindsay: Huura. Chris: Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm. Ale poza skokiem, musicie zanurkować po to. Wyciągnął przepustkę. Lindsay: Po mandat? Blaineley: Coś jednak wiesz. Lindsay: Zawsze na mnie na parkingu czekał. Courtney: Niebywałe. Chris: To przepustka Lindsay. Przepustka która w jednym sezonie sprawiła, że wyleciałaś jako pierwsza. Nic jej nie świtało, jedynie chciała odpędzić Paolo kijem. Chris: Skaczecie w parach ustalonych alfabetycznie. Połowa z was będzie bezpieczna podczas naszych niezwykłych ceremonii. Pytania? Courtney: Jak będą wyglądały te ceremonie? Duncan: Nawet ja zrozumiałem, że to ironia. Zaśmiał się do niej, po czym dostał z liścia. Beth vs Alejandro Chris: Więc Alejandro, Beth. Poprosił ich do przodu. Chris: Od was zaczynamy skoki! Alejandro: Oczywiście, ze ode mnie. Rozprostował swoje ciało. Beth: A ja jestem rozproszona. Z błyskiem w oku spoglądała na Alejandro. Beth: Wyglądasz nieziemsko. Heather: Rusz dupsko i go rozwal! Wkurzona cisnęła Beth przed siebie. Courtney: Zazdrosna czy co. Heather: Nie.. tylko.. UUUH! Beth: Whaa.. Nagle przywaliła w wystającą skałę. Zakręciło nią aż wpadła do wody. Noah: Przeżyje? Chris: Może. Wzruszył ramionami. Noah: Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim. Chris: Się wie! Nagle zaczęło bulgotać i wyłoniła się Beth wraz z Alejandro. Alejandro: Jesteś nieostrożna chikita. Beth: Widzę światełko.. lata wokół mnie. Alejandro: Po wszystkim bo mam to. Ukazał swoją przepustkę. Chris: I Alejandro zdobywa pierwszą przepustkę. Druga para.. Blaineley vs Cody ..Blainely i Cody! Sierra: Łiii! Podskakiwała z zachwytu. Chris: Dobrze Sierra.. rozumiem twój zachwyt, ale ogar. Sierra: Nie mogę.. Zaczęła się ślinić i wytrzeszczać. Sierra: Kiedy słyszę Cody wszystko we mnie drży. Przerażony i zniesmaczony wskoczył prosto do wody. Chris: A ty? Blaineley: Sądzisz, że wskoczę za milion dolarów? Chris: Emm.. wspominałem coś o milionie? Blaineley: Może i nie, ale zapomnij. Obróciła się i stanęła na bok. Chris: Oh.. czyli.. Jego mina stała się dość groźna. Chris: Zmuszasz mnie do.. Nagle Cody wypłynął z przepustką w ręce. Cody: Mam! Mam coś.. i chyba.. Odkasłał wypluwając gupika. Chris: Tego by powiedzieć. Looser. Wszyscy poczuli zażenowanie jego słowami. Chris: Next parka czyli.. Courtney vs Duncan Chris: … Pani prawnik i szkolny buntownik. Courtney: Nie myśl, że wciąż ujdzie ci wszystko płazem. Wygrażała mu pięścią. Duncan: No to księżniczko. Przegrasz tym razem. Zresztą jak zwykle. Courtney: Śmiem wątpić. Odepchnęła go i wskoczyła pierwsza. Duncan: Twarda. Wskoczył za nią do wody. Gwen: Dajesz Courtney! Courtney: Ty lepiej siedź tam cicho. Zanurzyła się pod wodę szukając przepustki. Za nią wyłowił się Duncan. Duncan: No co jest!? Obrócił się czując jakieś uderzenie. Duncan: Łooo.. luzz.. Odpłynął przed rekinem, który się czaił. Courtney: SPŁYWAĆ! Była w amoku i rzucała się wściekle w wodzie. Camilie: Auć.. Z niesmaczyn przeczuciem przyglądała się jej. Camilie: Jak dobrze, że asystuję. Dziewczyna dumnie się wynurzyła z przepustą. Courtney: Mam ją! Mam! Ucałowała ją. Gwen: Brawo Courtney! Chris: Wasza kolej. Heather vs Gwen Chris: Hedzia i Nowa Hedzia! Gwen: Wciąż? WCIĄŻ? LeShawna: Nie łam się mała i dawaj. Klepnęła ją dla otuchy tak silnie, że wręcz spadła zaskoczona z skały. Noah: Niezły cios. Usłyszeli jej gwałtowny plusk. Heather: Mowy nie ma! Chris: Ale przegrasz. Heather: Ugh! Nienawidzę gdy ktoś ma rację! Wskoczyła za nią, nie chcąc być w tyle. Jen: Kolejna mocna w gębie. Ciekawe. Victor: A ty co? Jen: Analizuję konkurencję. Mierzyła je wzrokiem. Heather utknęła na walce z ośmiornica. Heather: Puszczej mnie kalmarze! Rzarpała się z nim i pokrzykiwała. Heather: Nienawidzę ci Chris! Chris: Muzyka dla moich uszu. Jen: Hmm.. Gwen wynurzyła się z kolejną przepustką. Heather: Poważnie! Oberwała w twarz atramentem. Alejandro: Będzie ci pięknie w tym. Posłał jej z plaży buziaka. Jen vs LeShawna Chris: E ty co czaisz się na innych. Jen: Tak? Linday: A nie on!? Przeraża mnie... Paolo: Czemu... Ciągle go dżgała. Camilie: Dlaczego mnie to spotyka... Jen: W porządku! Rozciągnęła się na boki. Jen: Daję! Przyjęła pozę i wskoczyła prosto w dół. LeShawna: Popisy. Zatkała nos i skoczyła w dół na bombę. LeShawna: Czarne rządzą! Wpadła z impetem, a fala odrzuciła Jen daleko od niej. Fala przywaliła właśnie Heather prosto o piasek. Gwen: O to bolało. Zaczęła się śmiać. Jen wypłynęła na powierzchnię wody i odkaszlała. Jen: Taki falstart. LeShawna: Wo.. Leżała na tafli wody. LeShawna: Ale mie plechy jarają.. Jen: No jak przywaliłaś na płasko... Obie dziwnie się na siebie spojrzały. Jen zanurkowała i poszukała pod wodą przepustki aż ją znalazła. Jen: Szybko.. i łatwo.. nuda. LeShawna: Pomóż... Niechętnie pomogła jej dopłynąć do brzegu. Lindsay vs Noah Chris: Blondyno i kujonie. Lindsay: Nie skoczę bez Beth. Przeplatała włosy. Lindsay: I mam bardzo wrażliwie końcówki. Po prostu nie mogą być w wodzie! Noah: Mogę jak ta blondziara zrezygnować. Paolo: Jej! Zostaniesz ze mną. Lindsay: Po namyśle.. Pędem wskoczyła do wody. Sierra: No brawo! Pstyknęła go w ucho. Sierra: Zmusiłeś ją do myślenia! Fani cię znienawidzą! Paolo: Przepraszam... Smutny zaczął się zajadać kiełbaską. Paolo: Jestem smutny.. Lindsay: Ale wieje! Spadała w dół aż w końcu wpadła. Prędko wypłynęła i zaczęła panikować. Noah: Emm.. w sumie. Wzruszył ramionami. Chciał się przyzwyciężyć, ale nie mógł i obrócił się. Noah: Pa, wolę spróbować inym razem. Chris: Meh.. Lindsay: Pomocy! Czymś rzucała, aż w końcu przykleiło się jej między oczami. Beth: Lindsay wygrałaś! Lindsay: Co? Zabieg w spa? Beth: Pewnie! Płyń do mnie. Lindsay: Nie umiem pływać! I dalej bezwładnie panikowała. Jen: Smutne... Paolo vs Sierra Pogwizdywał zupełnie nie zauważając co się działo. Chris: Sierra, Paolo teraz wy. Sierra: OMG! Klaskała jak upośledzona. Sierra: Cody wygrał i ja też tak muszę! Paolo: Te wody wyglądają apetycznie. Oblizał się po ustach. Paolo: Zjadłbym coś! Czy.. Chris: Nie.. Osobiście wepchnął dwójkę. Xavier: Śpieszno ci? Chris: Paplają za długo. Rozległ się masywny plusk, a fala wręcz wyrzuciła Sierrę na bok. Sierra: Ło.. Leżała na plaży. Sierra: Co to było!? Blaineley: Miałam nie umoczyć… Noah: A jednak wyszło inaczej. Zaśmiał się, a wkurzona dama gniotła mu stopę. Heather: Już jedna zamoczyła.. LeShawna: Spojrzałaś się? Masz problem!? Heather: A mam.. Paolo: Mam coś! Wystawił rekę z plakietką i próbował ją zjeść. Paolo: Twarde cholerstwo... Dalej wpychał na siłę. Sierra: Cody... nie dałam rady! Zaczęła rozpaczać a zażenowany chłopak, skrył się za zawodnikami. Xavier vs Victor Chris: W końcu.. Pstryknął. Chris: Camilie, możemy schodzić na dół. A wy do skoku! Xavier: Czemuż mroczny ja. Unosił dłoń z czaszką na niej. Xavier: Muszę stanąć na końcu! Victor: Odjebało ci do reszty po poprzednim sezonie. Xavier: Nie. Edukowałem się. Zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. Ukradkiem było widać jakiś urywek z księgi. Victor: Nie ważne. Skopię ci dupę! Rozgrzał się przed skokiem. Xavier: Marz sobie. Sam skoczył podczas gdy Victor dalej się rozgrzewał. Chris: Chcesz zakwitnąć czy coś? Rusz się i skacz. Victor: Cii.. patrz jak zajebisty ja pozwalam zyskać mu przewagę bo i tak wygram. Chris: Jak chcesz. Wzruszył ramionami i spoglądał jak idzie sataniście. Xavier: Wy.. Ciachał nożem gdzie popadnie strasząc rekiny. Xavier: Rzeka spłynie krwią.. Mwahaha! Victor: Woo.. Minął jego cios. Xavier; Ty będziesz kolejny! Cisnął ponownie, a chłopak się zanurzył. Xavier: Uciekaj! Victor: Bwahaha! Wynurzył się z ostatnią przepustką. Victor: Przegrałeś! Xavier: NIEEEEE! Plaża na wyspie, po zadaniu Chris: Mamy więc skład zwycięzców. Dumnie wskazał na stojących po prawo. Chris: Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Jen, Lindsay, Paolo oraz Victorze. Wasza ósemka powalczy w drugim zadaniu. Gwen: Coś ci się nie pomyliło Chris? LeShawna: Właśnie, gdzie gadka o drużynie? Chris: Wspominałem, że ich nie ma? Zapanowało zaskoczenie wśród wszystkich. Victor: Trzeba wykańczać każdego osobiście. Udawał, że boksuje. Victor: Mnie to odpowiada. Courtney: Ale na pewno jakieś zasady są. Muszą być? Są? Chris: Spokojnie. Camilie! Przedstaw im zasady. Wysunęła się naprzód. Camilie: Otóż w tej grze system eliminacji będzie nieco inny. Przesunęła kartkę. Camilie: Osoba która wygra zadanie solowe, bądź typowany kapitan tymczasowej zwycięskiej drużyny zostaje mistrzem ceremonii. Mistrz ceremonii podejmuje decyzję co do eliminacji zawodnika. Jednak sam nie może wytypować zawodnika. Robią to przegrani w sekretnym głosowaniu. Maksymalnie może być trzech zagrożonych. Wyjątkami kiedy ktoś automatycznie jest zagrożony jest sytuacja gdy jest się kapitanem przegranej drużyny, bądź podczas zadania solowego zajmie się ostatnie miejsce. Zastanowiła się czy wszystko powiedziała, lecz kontynuowała. Camilie: A nagrodą główną jest willa oraz mała fortuna pieniężna w wysokości miliona dolarów. Każdy z was obecnie posiadać będzie fałszywkę klucza do tej willi. Jego zniszczenie symbolizuje waszą eliminację. Nie przewidujemy powrotów kogokolwiek. LeShawna: Ee.. powtórzysz? Camilie: Nie ma czasu! Bo nie będziemy na tej wyspie. Wszyscy byli całkowicie zmieszani. Camilie: Nie sądziliście chyba, że ten sezon bedzie na żałosnej wysepce. Cody: Naprawdę? Dziękuję! Rzucił się na nią i przytulił, przez co niezdawając sobie sprawy narobił jej kolejnego wroga. Camilie: Chyba się pochlastam... Chris: Dziękuję za objaśnienie! Przegrani dopłyną do portu z Camilie na miejsce, a pozostali polecą ze mną ponownie samolotem. Gdzie od razu odbędzie się wasze zadanie zwycięzcy. Statek Wszyscy o dziwo miło spędzali czas na pokładzie. Jedynie LeShawna nie była w sosie. Sierra: Jest mi tak smutno! Chciała się utopić w basenie. Sierra: Nie ma ze mną Cody'ego! Beth: Mogę cię rozweselić! Blaineley: Ohh.. ciekawe jak! Beth: Zagrajmy w piłkę wodną! Duncan: Przywalić komuś w twarz z piłki. Spoko. Heather: To takie żałosne, że żal patrzeć. Wkurzona siadła i zażywałą kąpieli słonecznej. Podobnie zresztą jak Blaineley. Sierra: Jeśli to ma pomóc. Wstała i podpłyna na drugą stronę siatki. Beth: Ale będzie zabawa! Próbowała odbić piłkę, ale buchła i plastik przywarł jej do twarzy. Xavier: Whahaha! Duncan: Teraz dosłownie błyszczysz jak te plastiki z solary. Buchnął śmiechem, a Beth histerycznie próowała zerwać to z twarzy. Całej sytuacji zażenowała przyglądała się Camilie. Camilie: Ci to mają dobrze... Po polikach spływały jej łzy. Camilie: Czemu ja muszę prowadzić niebezpieczne pojazdy... ja chciała mieć tylko prawko... Płynęła dalej, próbując nie rozbić łodzi. Samolot Grupa zwycięzców była znacznie bardziej przerażona. Chris: A więc zadanie dodatkowe! Zatarł złowieszczo ręce. Chris: Co mam dla was hmm? Courtney: Co by to nie było muszę wygrać. Zacisnęła pięść. Courtney: W końcu zasady gry w których mogę dać popis moich możliwości strategicznych! Jen: Marz sobie dalej. Ja wygram. Victor: Wszyscy wiemy.. Objął obie. Victor: Że obie się mylicie. Gwen: Zdrowa rywalizacja. Wywróciła oczami obojętnie podchodząc do zadania. Chris: W zasadzie zaraz lądujemy, więc.. mam dość banalną rzecz. Samolot nagle się zatrzymał. Chris: Pierwszy na dachu wygrywa. Wszyscy nagle rzucili się do wyjścia, jednak gwałtownie przychamowali. Paolo: A gdzie spadochrony? Lindsay: Musze uciekać od ciebie! Zeskoczyła bez spadochronu. Alejandro: Mowy nie ma! Sam wyskoczył. Chris: Chyba mamy samobójców. Wypchnął pozostałych. Przyglądał się aż w końcu zauważył osobę która spadła jako pierwsza. Chris: Czas zaprosić ich do środka! No bo mamy pierwszego zwycięzcę! Podleciał bliżej w oczekiwaniu na przybycie pozostałcyh. Hotel, Weranda Camilie: Jesteśmy! Dotatli nieco póżniej. niż pozostali. Beth: To hotel! Superancko. Camilie: Tak, wspominaliśmy że sezon nie tyczy się wyspy. Duncan: Widać. Chciali juz wszyscy wejść, ale ich powstrzymała. Camilie: Powoli! Najpierw typujecie trójkę zagrożonych. Wszyscy się zdziwlili. Blaineley: Ale, że teraz!? Camilie: Ceremonia ma się odbyć natychmiast i ktoś nawet nie zdaży się dzisiaj rozpakować. Heather: Podoba mi się! Coraz trudniej. Camilie: Więc? Beth? Beth: Tak? Camilie: Podaj twoje trzy typy. Beth: Więc.. romantyczni, seksowni i.. Camilie: NIE TAKIE TYPY! Próbowała ochłonąć ale nie szło. Camilie: Trzy osoby do eliminacji twoim zdaniem. Beth: Aa.. to Duncan, ten.. jak mu.. Xavier i Heather. Duncan: Co!? Noah: Jak zabawnie. Ja powiem, że tak samo głosuję. Pozbędziemy się szybko najgrożniejszych! Cody: Podobnie. Będzie łatwiej! Camilie: Ooo.. Duncan? Duncan: Na tą trójkę! Zemsta! Xavier: Niech spłoną! Heather: Nienawidzę ich, ale się zgadzam. Nie mam wyjścia. Sierra: Zostałam ja.. więc.. Przyjrzała się obu typowanym grupom. Sierra: Jestem przeciw silnym zawodnikom. Camilie: Iii.. LeShawna: Dobić ich. Wystawiła kciuk w górę i było wszystko jasne. Camilie: Więc możemy wbijać! Wszyscy udali się niezwłocznie na dach hotelu, gdzie miała zostać obwieszczona decyzja. Hotel, Dach Chris: Witam was wszystkich na pierwszej ceremonii. Zwycięzcy jak i niewytypowani zawodnicy. Camilie ukazała ławę zwycięzców. Chris: Będą obserwowali nasz spektakl z daleka. Poza Alejandro. Alejandro: Zgadza się. Zatarł ręce. Chris: Wygrałeś drugie zadanie i zapewniłeś sobie pozycję tego kto wywali kogoś z gry. Alejandro: Uwielbiam mieć władzę w rękach. Chris: W dłoni. Alejandro: Jedno i to samo. Chris: Przedstawmy wytypowane osoby! Drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi trójka wytypowanych osób. Alejandro: No proszę! Przed nim stanęli Xavier, Heather oraz Duncan. Duncan: Durni ludzie.. Heather: Chris.. porąbane zasady.. Chris: Ale jakież oryginalne! Dumnie wyrzucił ręce. Chris: No! Możesz ich pomęczyć. Alejandro: Oczywiście. Chytrze się uśmiechnął. Alejandro: Wiecie, że najchętniej każdego z was bym wyrzucił. Duncan: Koleś, znamy się co nie? Wiesz. Coś można ugrać. Heather: Ugrać? Hahaha! Ja lepiej sobie z tym radzę. Latynos uniósł wymownie brew. Alejandro: Więc powinienem w takim razie ciebie się pozbyć, czyż nie? Heather: Co? NIE! Alejandro: A ty coś powiesz? Xavier: Nic a nic. Założył ręce i stał jak wryty. Alejandro: Ranisz. Chris: Dobra.. nagadałeś się to kto jest bezpieczny. Alejandro: No to chyba … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Duncan. Courtney: Że co proszę!? Alejandro: Court jest silną zawodniczką. A my znamy jej słabości i pewnie na jakiś czas się dogadamy. Duncan: Haha, dobry żart. Podszedł i przybili sobie piątkę. Alejandro: Zobaczymy. Pomocniczka oddała Duncanowi jego klucze do willi. Camilie: Proszę bardzo. Pochwycił za klucz i wrócił na miejsce. Alejandro: No to najlepsze na koniec! Zatarł ręce. Alejandro: Podjąłem decyzję i osóbką która opuści naszą grę jest… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Xavier! Nagle zapanowało zdumienie. Paolo: NIE! Padła na kolana. Paolo: Mój najlepszy przyjaciel.. Victor: On cię nienawidził. Xavier: WHHH! Cały się nabuzował. Xavier: Pozbywasz się SZATANISTY Z KSIĘGĄ LUCYFERA! Wyciągnął swoją księgę. Xavier: BĘDZIESZ ŻAŁOWAŁ TEJ DECYZJI! Alejandro: Nie żałuję. Nienawidzę farciarzy, którzy dotarli do finału. Nic osobistego. Xavier: URŻNĘ CI TEN ŁEB! Miał się rzucić, ale nagle wpadł do plastikowej bańki. Camilie: Sorry, ale chcę się wyluzować. Podeszła i wcisnęła przycisk. Bańka wypełniła się rybimi odpadkami. Chris: A tak.. poznajcie naszą niespodziankę z dodatkami! Heather: Brzmi bezsensownie ale zignorować. Wzięła swoje klucze. Heather: Rób swoje. I bańka została wystrzelona w siną dal po czym nastąpił wybuch. Noah: Niespodzianką jest bomba? Chris: Kto wie? Mrugnął do kamery. Chris: W tym akcentem kończymy pierwszy dzień. Oglądaliście państwo Totalną Porażkę: Gwiazdorskie Starcie! Wyniki głosowania *Notka - Osoby pogrubioną czcionką trafiły do skrzyni. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki